Body Switched
by SmileMe99
Summary: Amazingly, Bella and Victoria's body's get switched! How will they go back to normal? More importantly, how does Edward feel about all of this? Can he still love Bella for being Bella even though he's looking into the eyes of Victoria? The one he was so determined to kill? Will the real Victoria still get in the way of everything? Even though she's only human now? Give it a shot!:)


**So this is the Twilight FanFic I've been very eager to post!**

**I hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

**PLEASE NOTE: ****_In Eclipse, Victoria never found Bella and Edward hiding away during the fight sequence. Therefore, Edward never killed her. She never appeared with Riley at all._**

* * *

**...**

**BELLA'S POV:**

**...**

I felt startled when I observed the wide open space filled with few fire pits for the remains of the newborn vampires. But I also felt relief when I realized this was all over. No more worrying. Edward was safe as well as his family, and so was Jacob. The werewolves had already headed back to La Push. I was immensely grateful that no harm was done to anyone.

Edward held me close suddenly. I glanced around and suddenly the rest of the family was there, half crouched, as if ready to pounce. Edward's hold on me grew rigid. His eyes hard, jaw clenched. I held very still.

It was not over, I realized.

Everything had gone so fast. I had forgotten who everyone was _really_ up against.

Edward let out a low growl, his eyes were locked on something in the distance I couldn't see. After a few moments, my breathing started to hitch- because there, walking through the foggy mist of the forest was Victoria.

She wasn't alone.

Merely moments after she had been seen, a tall and muscular boy, probably my age when changed, appeared following closely behind her. His bright and livid red eyes were unmissable.

Victoria's long, curly, red hair and her beautiful but enraged face were every bit as terrifying, if not more, as they were in my nightmares.

My heart hammered as she got closer to us. She looked furious but startled, or even shocked when she saw us. She looked around, noticing the fire and smoke. The boy beside her examined us rather closely. His blond hair made his eyes look more powerful than I had ever imagined. I had to look away.

"Victoria," Edward growled, his lips pulling over his teeth. He released me and stood in front of me protectively.

She stopped a good fifty yards from us. She knew she was outnumbered and that her newborn army had failed her. So why did she even bother to appear? She very well knew the odds of her winning were fatal. But I still worried. She had to have a reason.

She must have another plan, I realized. Did she have yet another army behind her? Only waiting for her to give the order to attack? No. Anyone would have sensed that, and Edward would hear their thoughts. That theory was definitely out.

Victoria looked at Edward and then to me. She gave me a death glare and I shuddered. Her teeth bared and she hissed. Why did she seem so determined? Did she actually think she still had a chance at winning? There was something I just wasn't seeing.

Edward took a small step forward and Emmett and Jasper stepped up beside me, blocking Victoria from me.

Suddenly, Victoria's head snapped toward the boy's.

"Now," she ordered in her own personal bell-like voice. It made me shiver.

She was going to make him fight for her? Did she not want to get involved in the fight? That was unusual. Did the boy hold a powerful gift? I almost gasped. Yes, that was it! I could only wonder what destructive trait he had inherited from his human life that Victoria would want to use against us. Against _me_.

However, the boy looked startled when she demanded this of him. He looked at me and then back to Victoria, and shook his head slightly, but frantically.

Edward stiffened even more when they made this exchange, I wished I could see his expression. What could they possibly be thinking?

Victoria's eyes widened when he didn't obey immediately. She looked to Edward and to me and quickly back to the boy.

"I said _now_," she hissed, furious.

He hesitated.

"NO!" Alice gasped somewhere behind me.

And with one swift movement, Edward was leaping towards the boy, skipping the fifty yards between us. Emmett took his place in front of me, and Carlisle replaced his spot.

That's when I collapsed.

* * *

...

...

I hadn't blacked out, yet I was unable to move. My head spun and my whole body felt numb. My vision blurred and unblurred many times before it finally adjusted. I was still at the same site, I was sure. But everything looked so clear! I could see every single detail in the air. Within the next few seconds, my body seemed to be functional again. I sat up abruptly and thought about that for a split second. Had I been sitting up this entire time? I didn't even have to think about sitting up before the action was already made. I looked down at myself and noticed for the first time that my clothes had changed. They seemed a little familiar. The atmosphere seemed different, though.

The air hit me slightly and I thought I smelled something sweet in the air far away. But I was a little preoccupied by how I was unexpectedly feeling.

I looked up but quickly closed my eyes as tight as I could.

It was the boy!

He was looking at me! Had I really blacked out, then? Had I missed the fight? I specifically remembered when Edward had launched at the boy. My eyes shot open in realization. If the boy was alive.. did that mean?

Edward!

The boy wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking towards the side. He looked... _startled. _I followed his gaze and shock crossed my face when I saw Edward in a crouch, starring horror struck at me. I gave him a questioning look. That's when I noticed his face looked a lot different. _More _beautiful than I could ever remember! My eyes caught every single detail of his facial features. I stared in awe.

But he just stared at me with the same horrid expression.

That's when I heard someone scream in terror.

My head snapped to the sound. Shock crossed my face again, but this time, it was beyond petrified. I saw _myself_ close to the rest of the Cullens. Right at the spot I last remembered being in. Only this time it looked like _I _was on the ground, Alice and Esme were holding onto _me_ as _I _struggled.

That's when it hit me.

Was I _dead?!_

I didn't know what to do! I looked at my hands and was startled to find them so.. so... _white_. At least, very much paler than they were before. My head turned back to Edward. I gave him a panicked look. He looked like he was carved out of stone. He hadn't moved an inch. He suddenly looked to the boy. He looked bewildered, almost panicked.

"RILEY!" I heard someone yell. It sounded a lot like me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

It _was_ me. Alice looked just as shocked as everyone else. I looked to Edward again. His eyes had widened. The boy had turned to the direction of the voice and by the look of it, his name was Riley.

Edward was at my side right then, looking at me intensely in the eyes. His expression was unreadable, yet less strong.

"Edward, what's going-" I stopped short when I heard my voice chime. It wasn't _my _voice. I immediately knew who it belonged to.

I looked at Edward, desperately trying to understand what was happening.

That's when I saw my reflection in Edward's golden topaz eyes.

All too clear, I saw the red hair and the brilliant red eyes I'd been dreading to see for a long time...

...

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Do you see that brilliant box below? Write a review and I will be forever grateful! **

**REVIEW PRETTY PWEASE!**

**THANKS!:)**


End file.
